


All in the Family

by chaineddove



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuha shares the details of his personal life, although Eiri definitely Doesn’t Want to Know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordlings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordlings/gifts).



> The prompt was: “It’ll be okay as long as Tatsuha’s only a part-time monk!” If you want to read it as being in Stars-verse, a few years later, believe me, I won’t stop you ^.~

He is stuck in an apartment with his brother and Tohma, which is not the most ideal situation he could have imagined. But there is an unexpected winter storm blowing outside and Tatsuha is almost spectacularly drunk, and as much as he doesn’t want Tatsuha to be here, he wants Tatsuha to break his neck marginally less, and he has no doubt that that is what would happen were Tatsuha to attempt returning home in his current condition.

Unfortunately, alcohol makes Tatsuha painfully candid, and the conversation has long since descended into the realms of Things Eiri Never Wanted to Know. In self-defense, he began drinking about an hour ago, but even the buzz isn’t quite enough and he is all too sure of remembering this come morning.

“The old man is probably rolling over in his grave,” Eiri announces. This stings less than it has over the last year but more than he expected it to, back when he was younger and wishing his father would die and leave them all in peace.

“He’s used to it by now,” Tatsuha replies, slurring his words. “I mean, considering. It’s basically all in the family anyway, isn’t it, considering you and Mika and your shared-”

“We’re not talking about my life, thanks,” Eiri cuts off. “Some monk you are. I thought you were going to sell the place, anyway.”

“It’s only when we don’t have services! And anyway, my dear shrine maidens would be really disappointed if I left them now. And they like Ryuichi-san! Our love is so pure that it transcends the-”

“Yeah right,” Eiri says, taking another swig. The last thing he needs is to attempt to wrap his mind around the idea of his brother and Tohma’s former lover doing whatever it is they do on the porch by the koi pond. Considering he and his brother are pretty alike in some ways, the whatever it is is probably interesting, in a distressingly perverted kind of way, but it’s all a little close to home.

“I think it’s sweet,” Tohma pipes in, coming out of the kitchen and wiping his hands on his brightly patterned floury apron.

“No one asked you,” Eiri says with no real heat. “I think it’s wrong, for a lot of reasons including the painfully obvious ones, like the fact that it’s probably sacrilegious to screw in a temple between services. Not that I haven’t done my share, but at least I’m not pretending to be a religious authority figure.”

“You nearly became one,” Tohma points out as Tatsuha explodes, “I’m not pretending!”

“Well,” Tohma says, “in any case, considering you’re a part-time monk at best-”

“Hey!” Tatsuha protests, but Tohma blithely continues on, ignoring him. 

“If you’re not bothering anyone, then as long as you keep him happy, you’ve my blessing.”

“Which no one asked you for, either,” Eiri grumbles.

“I frequently dispense kindness without being asked, which is why you love me,” Tohma announces with an angelic look on his face. He goes so far as to patronizingly pat Eiri on the head.

Tatsuha bursts into hysterical laughter and falls off the couch. Eiri grunts, “Yeah, right.”

“So, no cake then?” Tohma asks innocently.

“Never said that much,” Eiri tells him. “I’ll eat the damn cake.”

“I thought you might,” Tohma says smugly. “It’s strawberry.”


End file.
